Power line communications systems allow communications signals to be transmitted over power cables. A carrier signal is modulated with a communications signal and transmitted from one point on a cable to another point. Various systems and standards of power line communications exist for use in the home and office environment. For example, HomePlug is the name of a family of standards aimed at providing additional networking in the home environment.
A typical HomePlug unit takes the form of an adapter, which is plugged into an existing power wall socket. The adapter includes a port for receiving a communications signal. The adapter includes a powerline processor for placing the communications signals on to the power cables. Ethernet is typically used as the communications system.
Alternative devices to adapters include power socket fascias such as those disclosed in GB 2,450,904 A, which is a UK patent application in the name of the applicant, En-Twyn Limited. The contents of GB 2,450,904 A are incorporated herein by reference. In such a fascia, the communications port is formed in the front face of a standard power wall socket. The powerline processor and other components are formed behind the fascia. Such a device has the benefit of removing the clutter produced by adapter devices, while also making the power sockets in the fascia available to other devices.
In these prior art devices, communications between a device connected at one point, and a device connected at another point, is generally point-to-point. WO 2009/007730 A2, in the name of the applicant, discloses a power socket fascia, which includes power line communications equipment and an operating system. The contents of WO 2009/007730 are also incorporated herein by reference. The inclusion of an operating system allows for more sophisticated network control.
There is a need for power line communications networks with improved network capabilities and functionality.